1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generating device, more particularly, to a power generating device using electromagnetic induction to generate power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to comply with the current worldwide trend of energy conservation and environmental protection, many practical and energy-saving products are being sold in the market. Among them, the products that can generate power through simple actions performed by their users not only achieve the goal of energy conservation and environmental protection but also fulfill the needs to be innovative and interesting. The examples of the products that can generate power are the flashlights that can generate power through force generated from a hand and the bicycles that can change mechanical energy to electrical energy.
In another example, when a pedestrian is walking at night where the light in the surrounding area is inadequate, there is a higher probability of traffic accidents. Because of this, pedestrians often need to equip with reflective devices or self-luminous devices to increase their visibility at night. Moreover, because the self-luminous devices need to be carried everywhere, thin-type batteries are usually set inside the devices. However, the thin-type batteries mentioned above usually contain mercury, which easily causes pollution to the environment. Additionally, if the devices do not have the appropriate waterproofing ability, the batteries mentioned above will likely induce the problems such as current leakage, damp or damage.
To summarize the statements mentioned above, if the self-luminous devices can generate power through simple actions performed by their users and the structures inside are simple and do not need high grade waterproofing equipment, the mercury batteries with high pollution will no longer be needed, which becomes more convenient for the pedestrians and also increases the traffic security of the pedestrians. Therefore, a device capable of solving the aforementioned problems has extremely high practicality, which is an urgent problem that every company in the industry eagers to solve.